Not Another Typical Love Story
by IrkenRuler13
Summary: Dib's 17 year old daughter, Rika, is still looking for that special someone. But what happens when she falls in love with an alien from a conquered planet. Lard NarXOC
1. Wishes Do Come True

_This Fan-Fic is about a relationship between two lovers of different races. One is from Vort, and the other's from Earth. One has made a devotion and the other lives for the moment. It just goes to show that not everything goes as planned. Please note that this takes place in the future._

Not Another Typical Love Story

Chapter 1: Wishes Do Come True.

Rika Membrane was staring up at the stars from the rooftop of her two story home. Star gazing was something that she's enjoyed since she was little. When she was younger her father, Dib, would take her up here to watch the stars with him. Her father was an amazing person. He had even settled a treaty with an alien named Zim. Zim and Dib were good friends and Zim absolutley adored Rika, but in a family kinda way. Suprisingly enough, Dib had made Zim her godfather. Rika yawned. Tired already? It was only 7:30PM. Rika figured she'd just try to stay up as late as possible, and if she fell asleep, her dad would bring her to her room. Rika was 17 years old and had NEVER had a boyfriend. Everyone thought she was weird because her dad had an obsession with the paranormal. As for Rika, she felt as though there was no boy on this Earth for her. A shooting star passed by, and Rika made a wish."Oh shooting star, I wish I had someone to love, and to love me in return." Little did Rika know that her wish would be granted soon enough.

Lard Nar was gazing at the stars from their new ship as Shloonktapooxis was talking about something Lard Nar didn't know for he wasn't listening. Lard Nar stopped Shloonktapooxis's ranting to ask him something."Shloonktapooxis, do you think that their's someone out there for me?"

"Of coarse!!! Everybody has somebody right?!"

"Sure but, what if my somebody's gone?"

"Then she's not your somebody." Shloonktapooxis knew Lard Nar was talking about Ixane's recent death. Lard Nar had loved her, he just didn't have the guts to tell her. Suddenly Spleenk came into the room, with a large smile on his face.

"Captin! There's a planet up ahead!!! And it's NOT Irken Territory!!!" Spleenk went into a spaz attack from all the excitement.

"A planet not marked for conquest huh? Well looks like it's our lucky day! Everyone prepare for landing!!!"

It was 8:00AM and Rika had woken up in her room. _My room? Looks like Dad carried me back inside when I fell asleep last night. What day is it today? Hmm... Ah yeah Saturday! Looks like I'll get to do some exploring. _Rika loved exploring around the city. There was always something new to see. She went downstairs for breakfast, excited about the day to come. "Good moring Dad, morning Mom, Hey Zim! It's been a while."

"Yes, it's been quite the long time hasn't it. You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you. So... Did you get a boyfriend yet?

"Zim, don't bother her about relationships she's still a little girl." Dib said sounding annoyed.

"I'm 17 Dad. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Whatever you say." She sighed and grabbed some toast.

"I'm going out Dad, see ya later. It was nice talkin' to ya Zim."

"Do me a favor and come back with a boyfriend. I have the PERFECT plan for your wedding." Rika rolled her eyes at Zim's comment and left for adventure. She decided to visit the outskirts of town this time. The outskirts never had any people around, so she thought about investigating on it. She took one look at the place and immediantly knew why. _What a dump. _She thought to herself. Her dad once told her that the city ces pool used to be here, which would explain the smell. She wandered deeper in, trying to find something, anything, she could study on this place. It was then that she saw it. It was huge. It was advanced. It was a giant space ship, no doubt of alien design. She then saw what her eyes could not handle. He was beautiful in every way. More than that, he was an alien. He had grey skin and large horns. He wore Green goggles and was with a group of other, different aliens. Something told her that Zim would get his wish and that she would get hers.

_I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer I swear!_


	2. The Resisty?

_OMG Sorry it's been so long. Well, without further a due, Chapter 2!!!_

Chapter 2: The Resisty?

Rika's POV:

I gazed in amazement at the sight. Aliens, live aliens. I had never met an alien before. (Zim doesn't count because I've known him all my life, and compared to some of the people I've met, he seemed pretty normal.) And that grey one, he took my breath away. There was something weird about his legs. They had a jagged shape to them. "If only dad were here to see THIS!" I must've thought out loud because the aliens looked my way. _Oh, crap. What if they eat me? What if they're here to destroy Earth? What if they're friendly? _I summoned my courage and walked up to them. _Perhaps they'll be like Zim… only less evil. _"Ummm… excuse me? Sorry if I alarmed you. I was just curious, that's all.

"It's okay" Said the weird cone shaped alien. "I'm Shloonktapooxis and that's Spleenk." Shloonktapooxis motioned over to a very spazzy looking alien; he seemed to be twitching.

"My name is Lard Nar, and I'm the leader of… The Resisty!" Said the gorgeous grey alien.

"The… RESISTY?!" I couldn't help but laugh. Did he come up with that name? It was so… lame! (OoOoOoOh! Name and lame rhyme!)

"Yes, that's our name." I continued to laugh. "Go on laugh it up. It'll wear out eventually."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I offending you?" I said in a sincere tone. I didn't want to get on an alien's bad side.

"Oh, no. We're used to it by now. I'm just kinda getting sick of it."

"So... What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We're here... Because this is one of the only planets not marked for galactic conquest. It's the perfect hiding place from the armada." _Armada? Zim once said something about an armada._

"Ummmm, Captain.... If we intend to stay here a while... we're gonna need supplies." Spleenk said.

"Right supplies... Say ummm..."

"Oh, I'm Rika."

"Okay well, Rika, Does this plannet have any, per say, snacks?"

"What kind?"

"Doughnuts, chips, sodas, etc."

"Yeah, there's tons of that here."

"Excellent! What about machinery?"

"Well, we probably don't have as advanced technology as your planet, but we have machinery."

"Great! Do you mind showing us around?"

"Well..." I thought about the stories my dad told me about his alien catching days. _What if he captures Lard Nar? He'll probably dissect him. Okay, so dad can't know about this. It wouldn't be a good idea to trust Zim with this either. Okay, so it's my little secret. _"I don't think it'd be a good idea if anyone saw you. If you tell me what you need, I'll get everything for you. But you guys HAVE to stay here."

"What if someone of your race comes by?"

"Don't worry, this place in abandoned. No one comes here because of the smell."

"Okay, I'll keep my crew here. We need snacks and cable wires. Can you do that for us?"

"I'm on it. I'll be back later." I made my way to the nearest convenience store, which had both snacks and cable wires. (How convenient) Then it came to me. _I should call dad and tell him I'll be gone longer._ I got out my cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, you've reached the Membrane residence, Dib Membrane speaking."

"Hey, dad it's me."

"Oh, hi honey, are you having fun?"

"Yeah, listen, I ran into some friends and I'm gonna be hanging with them today, so don't be surprised if I come home late."

"That's okay, Rika, you have fun now." The phone hung up, and I headed back to my new alien friends. Shloonktapooxis saw me first.

"Hey you guys she's back, see I knew she wasn't gonna take forever, didn't I tell you she wouldn't take forever, just look at her she's right here and it's only been like, what, ten minutes. She travels quick for not being able to fly like me, I wonder what kind of snacks she brought, I hope she brought chips, I love chips, the best kind are-"

"Be quiet Shloonktapooxis." All the members said at once. There was so many. One had three heads! Another didn't have a head at all, only a brain. Wow, they all looked so cool.

"What do you need cable wires for anyway?" I asked, purely out of curiosity.

"They'd be the best substitute for the wires we need for our long distance communicator." Lard Nar answered. His voice made me feel butterflies in my stomach. _What is the feeling?_

~_Is it good? Is it bad? Should there be more detail? Is it a little fast paced? What can I do to make this the PERFECT story for you? Remember to Review!_


End file.
